


Given Hearts

by Kivea



Series: Stenny Week [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comedy, Flirting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: “Your Prince has run away.”Stan stiffened at the observation but kept his head low.“I know the Queen suspects me a dim girl, but I’m not that stupid. You don’t need to lie to me, Sir Stanley.”It took him a moment to respond. He wasn’t expecting the Princess to so openly call him out on his bullshit, yet here he was, raising his head to meet her eyes and seeing an exasperated look on her face as she waited for him to respond.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker (mentioned), Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Stenny Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977991
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Given Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sister story to https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128686 , my Pirate Cryle AU! This is basically the 'what happens at the palace' with Stenny while Kyle is off having pirate adventures.

It was honestly the worst thing that he had ever been forced to deal with in his time working as the Prince’s Knight, and he had to admit, the Prince had landed the pair of them in some pretty fucking awful situations. 

He knew the Prince had been planning something. As soon as the wedding date was set he had been scheming, and declined to share the details with his personal knight and _best friend_. Stan took that as a sign that he probably didn’t want to know the details, however. 

He wasn’t surprised when he entered the Prince’s room one morning to find an abandoned bed and two notes, one addressing the Queen, and one addressing Stan. 

_I’m sorry. I know this will come down on you, which is why I never said anything. I didn’t want you to know and stop me. I didn’t want you to know and get in trouble for not stopping me. This way, it’s easier._

When he took the notes to the Queen she was as livid as he expected her to be. His only mercy was that she had known him long enough to know his spotless record serving the crown, and the note that the Prince had written him had her leaning towards leniency. 

His next three days were spent leading a search. He took his chance to scatter out the guard while he attempted to check the Prince’s most favourite places, to no avail. No one had seen him. 

Kyle really had just…disappeared. 

“Stanley,” the Queen’s voice boomed down the hallway for his attention. “I have a new task for you.” 

He headed for her with the ghostly feeling of punishment wrapped round his neck. “Your majesty, how can I be of service?” 

“The search is proving fruitless. I suspect he may be long gone by now, no longer within the city. I will be taking over the search directly from here.” 

He thought about protesting. He knew how that would go. 

“I will be taking a retinue of soldiers with me, but while I am gone, I need someone to keep a close eye on our…guest.” 

Of course. The guest. The thing that people were calling the cause of all this. 

“Of course, your majesty,” he bowed his head low. “I can look after the Princess while you are gone. Is she…?” 

“Confined to her room, for the most part,” the Queen admitted. “But she’s growing impatient, I can feel it. We haven’t told her about the Prince’s disappearance yet, but I fear we can’t keep it a secret any longer.” 

“When will you depart?” 

“By sundown. The crew is being prepared now. The King will remain, I will make the journey without him.” 

“Yes, your majesty. What…should I tell the Princess, if she enquires?” 

“On what?” 

“Your whereabouts. The Prince’s whereabouts?” 

She sucked in a breath as she formed a response. “You have been assigned to her temporarily, while the Prince and I prepare him for the wedding. She need not worry herself with our customs so early on. She has been here barely a few days. She will have plenty of time to learn about our customs later.” 

He wasn’t left with much else to go on. 

By sundown, true to her word, the Queen had left. The King was as absent as ever, locked away in his study as he continued to work away on ruling the kingdom, doubled with work now that the Red Queen was away. The figurehead and fierce personality of the ever-prevalent duo. 

Stan found himself at a loss. 

In a desperate attempt to occupy his mind, he decided that it was time he met his new charge. He had seen her, of course, in the Palace’s grand hall upon her arrival. It was the only time the Prince and Princess had been introduced; her with her blonde hair and sweet curtsy and him with his sour face and tense shoulders. 

He’d never spoken to her, never been in the same room as her for longer than five minutes. It was hard to see someone your charge was so actively avoiding. 

At the door to her room were two guards; fellow Broflovski guards, at that. The limited retinue that she had been sent with disappeared shortly after her arrival back to the Kupa Kingdom, and she had been left in their hands since. 

He was permitted entry, as they were likely made aware of his new role, and he paused to rap a fist against the heavy door that held the Princess inside. After a moment’s pause there was a noncommittal ‘come in’ from inside. 

It was one of their normal guest rooms; delicate and decadent in it’s décor, soft ivory colours with gold accents. She was stationed in the centre of the room, golden hair tied in two long braids that hung over her shoulders, wearing all shades of purple as she observed him, and a decorative wrap around her face. 

It covered her mouth, but not her eyes, bright and blue and looking straight at him. 

“Hello,” she greeted with a soft tone. “And who might you be, to grace my chambers on this evening?” 

“I’m Sir Stanley, I’ve been tasked with looking after you during your stay within the Red Palace.” 

“Sir Stanley,” she mused, rolling his name as if pondering. “Last time I saw you I believe you were stood behind the throne of my betrothed, were you not?” 

“I was, your highness.” 

“So, what has brought you down from the beloved Prince’s side to mine?” 

It was a roundabout way of answering the question, but he tried his best not to falter as he remembered the Queen’s words. “I have been assigned to you temporarily while the Prince and her majesty the Queen prepare for the wedding.” 

“Ah,” her brows rose at his excuse. “Of course, _wedding_ preparations. Is that what they call them?” 

“Yes, your highness,” he bowed his head low. “In the meantime, I’m happy to assist you in whatever way you require.” 

“Your Prince has run away.” 

Stan stiffened at the observation but kept his head low. 

“I know the Queen suspects me a dim girl, but I’m not that stupid. You don’t need to lie to me, Sir Stanley.” 

It took him a moment to respond. He wasn’t expecting her to so openly call him out on his bullshit, yet here he was, raising his head to meet her eyes and seeing an exasperated look on her face as she waited for him to respond. 

“I’m sorry, your highness, for any offense caused. He is…” Stan grimaced as he tried to think of a more flattering way to say _a hot-headed, impulsive fool_. “Steadfast in his beliefs. Stubborn, to a fault.” 

There was a wry smile on her face. “Yet despite his flaws, you’re very fond of him.” 

“I am,” he answered with full honesty. “There’s no one I would rather dedicate my life to than his highness.” 

“I wish to leave my room,” she announced. “I have been kept up in here for days while you all conducted your oh so secret search for the Prince. The jig is up. Time to let me out.” 

“I…” he hesitated at the request, trying to picture the Queen’s face upon knowing he’d let the Princess loose in the castle. 

“Come, now, you don’t intend for us to simply stay in this room until he returns, do you?” 

“I suppose not,” he agreed. “Alright. I’ll take you to the courtyard, how about that?” 

She gave a long-suffering sigh through the smile on her face, raising her hand for him to take. “Very well. Guide the way, oh shining knight.” 

The guards outside paid them no mind as they left the room, even with her hand resting on his arm, linking them together as he guided her through the halls. She didn’t speak much as they moved, heading through the hallways of the palace towards the courtyard that Kyle’s room looked out onto. 

It was expansive, welcoming and full of rows and rows of hedges, various flowers and climbing plants dotted around to give the courtyard colour and life. A large fountain sat in the middle, water cascading down at the sun continued to set. 

The Princess’s shoulder rose as she took a large, welcoming breath with a smile on her face. “Ah, fresh air. I’d nearly forgotten what it tasted like.” 

Stan tried not to smile at the passive-aggressive barb. “I’m pleased you’re happy with the courtyard, your highness.” 

“It’s quite lovely,” she agreed as she turned her sharp blue eyes to him. “I can’t see it from my room, which is a shame. Can I be moved?” 

“I’m sorry, the only room that overlooks the courtyard is the Prince’s. All others are not guest rooms.” 

“A pity,” she lamented. “That one of the best rooms in the palace is empty. Perhaps on another day…I may convince you to escort me there?” 

Stan faltered at the wicked glint in her eyes. “I-I don’t think that’s very appropriate, while the Prince is gone-?” 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?” 

“Your highness, that’s-?!” 

“Oh, look over there,” she chimed with a melodic lilt to her voice, turning her attention away as she began to wander off. “A distraction!” 

He let out a frustrated huff as he followed her, but took her bait and didn’t continue to scold her. Not that he was really in a position to scold anyone. He was pretty sure his post on babysitting duty was a punishment more than a reward. 

She stopped at the climbing plants and seemed to actually get distracted, fingers raising to brush against red petals. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her marvel over the roses. 

“The Queen is very proud of her nickname; the Red Queen. She likes to decorate the palace to match, flower choice and all.” 

“She does well,” the Princess murmured distractedly. “A Queen’s image is important for inspiring loyalty in her subjects, so I’ve been told.” 

“The people are certainly loyal to her, and enemies fearful of her.” 

“She has quite the reputation, your Queen. I had hoped that if I ever…” 

His brow furrowed, but she never finished her sentence. “Your highness?” 

“I think I’ve had enough fresh air,” she declared, standing with a smile hiding behind her mask. Though, he wasn’t sure what kind of smile the mask was hiding. “Not good to overwhelm myself on my first day out of lockup now, is it?” 

He raised an arm, inviting her to take it once again. She did so graciously, her free hand finding her skirts to lift as he led them up the stairs towards the palace once again. 

Once the arrived back at her room he took her inside, standing by the door as she drifted across the floor towards the window. 

He noticed that her own room looked out across the coast, the sea and the port visible. 

“Is there anything else you require, your highness?” 

“No,” she raised a hand and waved him off, not turning to look at him. “That will be all, good sir.” 

He turned to leave, but she spoke again as his hands reached the door. 

“Thank you, for humouring me.” 

He hesitated, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the right combination of words. When he looked over his shoulder, she still wasn’t looking at him. 

Something had rattled her. 

“It was my pleasure, your highness,” he assured. “I hope you won’t mind me humouring you again tomorrow.” 

With no response, he left. 

\-- 

When he arrived the next day her mood was lifted once again. He waited outside the room, taking over from the guards as the handmaids got her ready for the morning. As they left he prepared himself to knock and make her aware of his presence, but she left the room with them. 

There was a bright smile to her eyes, a pink fabric covering her face that day to match her outfit – the first time he had seen her in not a dress, but a pink coat and white trousers, and she spoke before he could really recover. 

“I was hoping you might be here!” she admitted with a chipper voice. “I wish to see the training grounds.” 

“Are you…sure?” 

“Yes!” she took his arm without it being offered. “Take me there, oh good sir!” 

He didn’t question her again. 

“I can hear them from my room, with my window open,” she offered as an explanation as they headed through the halls. “I have been every day since I arrived. It makes me feel a little less lonely, a little more at home.” 

“It makes you feel at home?” 

“Any good Princess learns how to fight!” she declared. “Or, I think so, at least. The Regent doesn’t approve, but I don’t let that stop me.” 

“The Red Queen is a fighter,” Stan supplied. “She helped with my training.” 

Her blue eyes zoned in on him, widening at the admission. “You were trained by the Red Queen?” 

“She assisted. They had picked me to succeed the Prince’s guard from a young age, and she demanded to have a hand in my training if I was to care for her son.” 

“Quite an honour.” 

“She was a good teacher. Firm. Frightening, maybe,” he grimaced as he remembered being scolded, more than once. 

“She did well.” 

“How would you know?” he questioned with a smirk. “You’ve never seen me fight.” 

“Maybe I should!” she took a step back, clearing her throat as she clasped her hands together behind her back. “Perhaps I too shall bare witness to the strength of this guard who has been assigned to me, to deem if he is indeed worthy of the task.” 

Stan snorted at her dramatic acting, feeling a little more like he was spending time with Prince Kyle than this foreign Princess he didn’t know. “Oh? And who should I fight to prove my worth to you?” 

She looked down her nose at him and her eyes crinkled. “Me.” 

He spluttered. “Wha-?!” 

“Come along now, we don’t have all day to dilly dally!” she announced, striding past him. “If the Red Queen is known for being hands on, then I think it is a good demonstration of how I should conduct myself, as royalty!” 

He watched as she reached the end of the hallway, folding his arms across his chest as she came to a stop and hesitantly turned round. 

“Uh…” she pointed at either hallway. “Which…?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Left.” 

“Right!” 

They arrived at the training grounds to find it mostly empty, and the Princess was buzzing with excitement as Stan took her to the training swords. She spent some time going through them, asking what she was allowed to use, touching everything she could get her gloved hands on, before he picked one off the wall for her. 

“This one,” he recommended. “Given your stature it’ll have the best balance.” 

“Given my stature?” she huffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He floundered at her offended expression. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean any harm by it, your majesty, just that – you’re quite a lithe woman, so I presume…” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t presume,” she scolded, and the corners of her eyes lifted. He realised he’d been played by her teasing. Again. “And perhaps you shouldn’t take such an interest in my stature.” 

He felt a rush of heat hit his cheeks and was left speechless. 

“Right then!” she declared, turning round and heading to the space made available for them. “Show me your best, Sir Stanley!” 

He did his best to recover, clearing his throat and forcing the heat off his face. “Of course, your majesty. Ready when you are.” 

She surprised him, that was for sure. 

Despite being ‘offended’ by his comment on her stature, she seemed very aware of it. She played into her nimble agility, fighting like she was dancing as she attacked. He was quick to parry, rarely going on the offense, too busy enjoying the way that she lit up and seemed to enjoy herself. 

After a short while, he did go on the offense, getting her in the shoulder. 

“Point.” 

She spluttered. “Point?!” 

“Yes, point,” he raised his sword again and took stance. “What, do you not play for points when you train?” 

“No, I usually play to kill!” 

He snorted. “Good luck with that.” 

They continued, a few of his fellow guards showing up periodically to watch, heckling and calling at him from the stands. 

They were there when she landed her second point on him, beaming with pride as she announced it: “Point!” 

“Yeah!” came a heckling cry from their spectators. “Kick his ass, Princess!” 

She spun the training sword in her hand, chin high and chest puffed out. “Hear that? They’re on my side.” 

“Alright,” he ducked down a little lower. “I suppose the training gloves should come off.” 

He landed his third point in a few moves. His fellow guards booed him from the stands. 

The people came and went as they continued, and Stan was quite happy to entertain the Princess. He wasn’t sure how long they went for, but it was the Princess who declared them finished, the mask around her mouth fluttering as her breathing became heavier and sharp. 

“Alright, I give,” she raised her hands in surrender. “We’ll call it there.” 

Stan smirked as he lowered his sword. “I think we call that a draw, then?” 

“I know you went easy on me,” she declared. “Underestimating your opponent, are you?” 

“I think I estimated you pretty fairly if we’re-?” 

She moved quickly, and before he could finish his sentence, he had the tip of the training sword pressed against his chest. 

“Point.” 

He narrowed his eyes, nudging the tip away. “I think that’s what they call _cheating_.” 

“Sounds like loser talk to me.” 

“Do you not play for fairness when you train, either?” 

“No,” she repeated similar to before. “I usually play to kill.” 

There was a strange intensity about her that put Stan on edge. 

“But we’ll call it there, and I suppose I’ll give you your draw,” she handed the sword back to him. “I suppose it’s nearly time for me to attend a meal. Will I be having it delivered to my room again, or am I free to eat outside now?” 

“I…can see what can be done?” 

Her face softened into something gentle. “I don’t mind it in my room, really. Perhaps some company while I eat may be appreciated.” 

“That, I can promise.” 

He guided her back to her rooms and found confirmation that she was still to eat there, judging from the servants moving in and out of her room with food. He opened the door for her, allowing her to enter and waiting with her for them to finish. 

Once they were, he stepped forward and approached the table that had been set up in her room, pulling back the chair for her to take a seat. She did so, and he moved to take the napkin, unfolding it and offering it to her, before he took the lid of the serving plate and revealed her food. 

Their day continued in a similar manner. She announced a whim and he catered to it, taking her round the palace grounds. As her whims got more bizarre he wondered if she was testing his boundaries, seeing where he would say no. 

He didn’t say no. 

They ended up in the stables in the evening, the Princess laughing as she was introduced to the horses, petting each one in turn. The stable hands were always grateful when someone showed an interest in their charges, doting on the royal guest in a similar fashion to how everyone else had. 

Grateful, but cautious. 

He knew it was because of the rumour. Or, he supposed in a way it wasn’t a rumour. 

She did play a part in the Prince running away, willingly or not. 

They reached the doors to the stable and he grimaced as he looked at the sky, seeing black clouds overhead. 

A droplet of rain hit the ground. More followed. 

“Well, shit,” the Princess muttered. “Maybe you should’ve drawn the line at the stables.” 

He laughed at her crassness. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been trying to push me.” 

“Yes, well, we’re here now,” she brushed off her trousers. “I’m pleased I don’t have skirts to trail in the water, let’s-?” 

He looked up as she cut herself off to see what was wrong, only to find wide blue eyes watching his movements. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh,” he finished shrugging out of his jacket and shook it three times. “We don’t have cover for you. I thought this may suffice.” 

“That’s too much, you don’t need to…” 

“I insist,” he smiled as he raised the jacket towards her. “Here, I’ll let you.” 

“You don’t have to be so nice to me.” 

Stan startled at the comment. “Huh?” 

Her blue eyes narrowed in on him. “It’s very sweet, but I’m not your master’s wife quite yet. This…chivalry isn’t needed.” 

“I’m not doing it because you’re going to be Kyle’s wife.” 

“Then…why?” 

He shrugged. “Because you deserve to be treated with a little kindness. Everyone does.” 

She took the jacket, not responding as she held it over her head for cover. The pair ran through the rain which was getting stronger and headed straight for the palace. 

They burst through the doors, feeling a little out of breath as they did so. Stan escorted her back up to her room, hair dripping and shoulders wet. 

He shut her door behind them and turned to find her eyes already on him, though not on his face. 

“Uh…your highness?” 

She startled at his voice, eyes snapping up with a guilty flush in her cheeks. 

He tried not to feel too flattered as he speculated what she was doing. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” her eyes narrowed on his face as she chose her words. “Just…observing your stature.” 

He spoke before he had a chance to correct himself: “Perhaps you shouldn’t take such interest in my stature, your highness.” 

Before he had a chance to question his blunder, he bowed his head low and turned to the door. 

“I’ll send for your dinner.” 

“Will you be eating with me?” 

He glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow. 

She looked… 

Hopeful. 

Pleading. 

“If that’s what you wish, Princess.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

He ate with her. He made conversation in a similar way to what he did with Prince Kyle over what he probably should’ve done. In private, he and the Prince were more friends than a master and servant. He dared to say best friends. 

Sitting with the Princess like this, slowly drying as she laughed at his jokes, he felt like he’d found another friend. 

\-- 

It became a norm for them. He would eat with her rather than leaving her to eat alone, and he would take her around the palace wherever she wished to go. She seemed to have a different colour about her each day. 

He would offer his arm for her to hold, open doors for her, and attempt to make up for the sympathetic glances that he knew she was aware of. It seemed that the consensus of the staff had moved from _that girl drove the prince away_ to _that poor girl, getting left at the altar._

He knew she was aware, because he’d come to learn that she was sharp. But she didn’t let it bother her. 

Contrary, she played into his friendly nature, teasing him when no one else was around. 

She was becoming bolder. Fluttering her eyelashes in private. Shooting him looks over her shoulder that made his skin grow hot. 

“Why, good sir,” she started one afternoon and walked up to him until they were standing with barely a few inches between their chests, looking up through fair lashes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d suspect you of attempting to court me.” 

Stan floundered at the suggestion, feeling a sudden heat rush to his face. “I-I wouldn’t – that’s not – I would _never_ -?!” 

“Never?” she took a step back and raised a hand her cheeks, eyes cast downwards. “Oh, my. _Never_. I didn’t realise I was that…repulsive to you.” 

“No!” his hands shot forward as if to raise surrender. “That isn’t – that’s to say, you’re not repulsive, you’re really very pretty, I – _shit-_?!” 

“Am I pretty enough to kiss?” 

It was a bold move. He swallowed a lump in his throat, sucking in a breath as his eyes grew wide. She raised a finger to run along from below his ear to his chin, looking up with blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” 

He gave a short nod, not wanting to lie. 

She went to take a step back. 

He took hold of her wrist, locking her in place. 

She turned those eyes to him again, long lashes touching her skin as they widened. 

“I never said it was a bad thing.” 

They stood like that, locked in place, until they heard footsteps echoing in the halls around them. He let go of her wrist and she pulled back, spinning round to see who was approaching. It was a maid further down the hall, arms full with two baskets that she was struggling with. When she saw them, standing there with their eyes on her, she faltered. 

“Perhaps we should lend a hand?” the Princess suggested, gesturing for Stan to move. “Stanley?” 

“Of course, your highness,” he headed straight for the maid, trying to be as professional as he could. 

The moment didn’t leave his brain, however. 

That evening, the Princess was invited to eat with the King. Stan went out, moving through the courtyard to enjoy his moment of peace, a break from his work as the Princess’s babysitter. His eyes were caught on the sight of the roses, red and blooming in the late evening light, looking darker than before. 

It was how he ended up positioned in the Princess’s room, attempting to make the flowers look nice in the simple vase that was in her room. He convinced the maid he had assisted earlier to get him the container and water, explaining that the Princess had wanted something from the garden in her room. 

Maybe he was being suspicious. Maybe he was being foolish. 

He still remembered those half-lidded eyes, so close to him, and the gloved finger trailing along his jawline. 

“You’re being an idiot,” he muttered to himself as he scowled at the flowers. “You’re being – this is Kyle’s _future wife_. When he comes back, he’ll…” 

_If he comes back._

“Stan?” 

He snapped round, wide eyes as he stared at the woman lingering in the doorway to the room, face heating up at the fact he’d been caught. “Your highness!” 

“What are you doing here?” she queried, a tilt in her voice that betrayed her wariness. “Do you usually sneak into ladies’ rooms to…leave flowers?” 

Whatever amusement or suspicion her face held melted away when she caught sight of the vase behind him. 

He panicked. 

“I thought you might like your room brightening up!” he spluttered out. “With you spending so much time here, and you seemed to really like the roses when we were in the courtyard, I thought it fitting that we should provide you some in your room to keep your…spirits up? What, with your – uh – your wedding day drawing ever closer.” 

“Did you?” she purred as she began to slink into the room, moving much like he thought a snake might. “Keep my spirits up, what with the day I will be left alone at the altar fast approaching?” 

“That’s not – I didn’t mean it like-?” 

“I know you didn’t,” there was a coolness to her tone as she approached the flowers, Stan doggedly stepping out her way. “But it’s true, isn’t it? The Prince still hasn’t made an appearance, despite your own Queen leading the charge to _rescue_ him.” 

“The Queen will find him,” Stan assured. 

“What if he doesn’t want to be found?” 

“She won’t allow you to be abandoned at the altar. Neither of us will.” 

“What if _I_ don’t want him to be found?” 

That caught him off guard. “I’m…excuse me?” 

She raised a hand and stroked the tips of her fingers along the petals of the flowers. “The way you speak of the Prince is…so beautiful. Your friendship with him is something that I was never allowed with my own servants at Kupa Keep. It speaks volumes to his character.” 

“Well, yes. He’s…someone many women would be proud to call their husband, I believe.” 

“Which is why I think perhaps he deserves a Princess other than me.” 

Stan fell silent at her admission. He watched the way her blonde lashes brushed her cheeks as she shut her eyes and steeled herself, taking in a deep breath before she spoke. Not looking back up at him. 

“The Red Queen is someone I admire, I’ll admit. If I ever became Queen, I always imagined I would inspire the same loyalty in my subject as she does. Perhaps a little kindlier, however. But…I am aware that the Regent has no intention of allowing me to become Queen. 

“He is not a nice ruler. We were friends, a long time ago, but power has not been kind to him. Your Prince…” 

She sucked in another breath. 

“He would do well to find someone with the same strength as your Queen. They would do better to marry him to a kingdom which will be safe. The Kupa Keep will not be safe.” 

“Why won’t it be safe?” 

“They are different there. More cut-throat. He would be a prize for the Regent, the same way I am. A symbol of his power,” she grimaced as she turned to him. “I know that it was part of his…agreement, with the Queen, to have a marriage to symbolise our alliance, but perhaps…there must be another way, to avoid the marriage without offending the Regent. He has his heart set on the Prince, but…” 

Stan looked down into her blue eyes, wide pools that were beginning to water. He felt like his heart would be torn from his chest. 

“I don’t know much about how it works,” he confessed. “And I am not one to argue with the queen.” 

Her shoulders sagged. She looked down. 

“I promise I’ll keep you safe,” he assured. “I’ll keep you both safe.” 

“How will you do that, Stanley?” her voice was tired. “We’ll be all the way at Kupa Keep, and-?” 

“I’ll be coming with you.” 

She raised a brow. 

“I never planned on abandoning the Prince,” Stan explained. “Where he goes, I go.” 

“Stanley...” 

He grasped her shoulders, pulling her in close to wrap his arms around her. There was a moment where she was stiff in his arms, tensed against him with her arms at her sides. 

But then she melted, wrapping her arms around him until he could feel her hands at the small of his back. She let out a shuddering breath into his jacket and he held her closer. As if he could protect her from her every woe. From her own fears. 

She pulled back after a few moments, looking up without saying anything. From this close, at this angle, he could see how the material that covered his face wrapped around her lips, kissing her face. 

She moved first. It really wasn’t surprising. 

She leant up in her tiptoes, eyes fluttering closed as she reached for a kiss. He didn’t move, heart too loud in his ears to process any sort of thoughts, but he didn’t pull away either. 

He felt her lips move through the fabric that kept their mouths from touching. He kissed her back. 

He pulled back with a startled jump as he felt her hand squeeze against his rear. 

“I’m sorry,” she was grinning up at him, clearly unapologetic. “I couldn’t resist. I’ve been wanting to touch you since you bested me in swordsmanship.” 

“I wasn’t expecting-?” 

“My closest friend at the Keep tells me I have a perverted streak,” she admitted, raising a hand to graze along the fabric that covered her face. “Is it wrong that there’s something titillating about kissing you like this? You’re like a forbidden fruit that I can’t get enough of.” 

“No,” he let out a shallow breath at the confession. “Though I would like...?” 

She raised a brow as her eyes crinkled in amusement. “What would you like, good sir?” 

“I would like to know what you felt like without it.” 

“Shut your eyes.” 

He did as she asked. His breath hitched as he felt her hand place itself across his eyes, ensuring he couldn’t see anything but darkness. 

“Forgive me,” her voice was airy. Playful. “But I can’t bring myself to trust you won’t peak.” 

The next thing he felt was her lips, bare, against his own. 

\-- 

The next morning, he was summoned by the King. 

His every sense was put on edge, waiting for some sort of punishment. Did he know, what had happened with the Princess? What had happened with his son’s future bride? Did he know, what a foolish thing Stan had done, allowing himself to put so much at risk just for... 

For a pretty face? 

“Ah, Stanley,” the king smiled as he approached, the only member of the royal family to wear green over red, except for the cap he wore on his head. “If you would, I’d like to speak to you about the Princess.” 

“Of course, your majesty.” 

His voice shook with fear. The King didn’t seem to pick up on it. 

Rather he lead the guard to the courtyard, leisurely strolling around as he lit a pipe. He waved away any staff to give them privacy, and Stan made sure he walked two steps behind him at all times. 

“I invited her to join me for dinner, yesterday,” the king started. “She’s a very charming young lady, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I suppose...?” he tiptoed around his word choice. “It’s a valued trait for a Princess, isn’t it?” 

“You are right there. She may not be a woman of many words, but I think that’s part of her charm. It will suit my son, who seems to have so many things he wants to say, having someone who will be able to listen to him.” 

He chuckled lightly at that as he imagined his friend, Prince Kyle, pacing the room ranting away to the Princess. It was a scene that he’d been subjected to himself many times. 

"You’re very charming in your own way, Stanley. It’s one of the things I appreciate about you. You put people at ease. It’s why I suggested you would be best serving as her personal guard, rather than keeping her locked in that room while the hunt for Prince Kyle continues.” 

He stilled at that. “You did?” 

“Yes. I’m not a fully trusting type of person. This...agreement, that we have made with the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, I wanted a chance to investigate into it a little more. Speaking with the Princess last night, she seems to have a very honest air about her. I don’t suspect her to be up to anything devious. Though, she may just be very good at hiding it.” 

He thought of her admission to him in her room, speaking of the Regent who had sent her. 

“What do you think, Stanley?” the King turned to address him directly, eyes narrowed as they stood facing each other, the King just an inch smaller than him. “Do you trust her?” 

He paused to think on it. Reflect on how much he should say. 

“I do,” Stan agreed. “I agree that she has a very honest air about her. She has commented to me that the way things operate in her Kingdom are different, but I believe it’s nothing Prince Kyle won’t be able to handle. And I will be there with him.” 

The King nodded. “I’m glad to hear it.” 

“The Princess has a lot of admiration for her majesty the Queen,” he added. “She has asked questions about her, and shown an interest in growing to be a similar ruler.” 

“Understandable. With Kyle by her side, no doubt she’ll achieve it. He’s a lot like his mother.” 

“He is.” 

The King continued to chatter away, asking less intense questions and seeming happy with their conversation. They walked the courtyard together, passing by the balcony that led to the Prince’s room. 

Stan’s eyes were drawn up to it, feeling a pang of loneliness for his charge. His best friend. He was so torn, on whether or not he wanted the Queen to find her son. 

But the balcony wasn’t empty. 

It was… 

It was the _Princess_ , standing on Prince Kyle’s balcony, openly, looking down at him. 

He felt his heart stop as he looked up and their eyes locked, hers crinkling with what was no doubt a smile hidden behind that wrap she kept around her face. 

“Stanley?” 

He snapped his head round, seeing the King address him. 

“Are you still with us?” 

“Yes, your majesty. Sorry, your majesty.” 

He continued to prattle on, leading the guard around the gardens. 

The King showed no sign of having caught the Princess, and he also showed no sign of knowing the nature of Stan’s relationship with her. Eventually he bid Stan his leave, instructing him to go back to her and continue his duties, as the King would do the same. 

He raced for the Princes’s chambers. 

He was thankful that he only bumped into one person on the way, trying his best to keep his cool as he did, before he picked up speed again and headed for the room. When he reached the door it was closed, and he glanced around the corridor before he entered. 

She was still there. 

“Are you crazy?!” Stan hissed as he approached the Princess who was leaning against the end frame of the bed. “The King could’ve seen you!” 

“It was worth the risk.” 

“How was it worth the risk?!” 

“To see the look on your face,” she teased. “Tell me, Stanley, did I look imposing, standing observing my courtyard from my future window?” 

He rolled his eyes as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. “You looked more like someone about to cause mischief, than some grand, imposing royal.” 

She gasped out with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. “How dare you address your Princess like that?! Why, I should have you stripped of your title!” 

He huffed out, but his throat ran dry as he eyes scaled down his body. 

“Or, at the very least, have you stripped…” 

A shiver went through him at the words, and he forced a scowl onto his face. “How ladylike of you, to be making such lewd comments in your betrothed’s room.” 

She took a few steps forward and grasped the hem of his shirt, far too close to his crotch as she looked up at him with a filthy look. “I can’t help it. The idea of being here, with you, in his room...” 

“Your friend didn’t give you enough credit when they said you had a perverted streak.” 

“What did you speak to the King about?” 

"You.” 

“Me?” she purred, spinning round and running a hand along the frame around the foot of the bed. “What did he have to say?” 

“He told me about how you ate with him yesterday. How he thought you to be honest, and charming.” 

She looked over her shoulder with that half-covered face. “Did you agree with him?” 

“I did. I did agree.” 

“Do you believe someone who’s face you’ve never fully seen can be honest?” she asked as she gathered her skirts and slid onto the bed on her knees, milky legs on show as she did so. 

He swallowed a lump in his throat and watched her face as she shuffled to be kneeling at the foot of the Prince’s bed. “I do, yes. You were honest with me yesterday.” 

“I’ll be honest with you again,” she raised her hands to her face, towards her ears. “I haven’t stopped thinking about touching you again after yesterday.” 

He watched, transfixed, as she withdrew the material and allowed it to fall to the bed. 

With her pink lips on show, tongue and teeth toying with her bottom lip, he felt like he had fire alighting his bloodstream. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about how I want you to touch me,” she continued, her hands moving from her face down her torso. “I am soon to be married, to another man. You think me to be honest, still?” 

“I...?” 

“I want to taste what it’s like to be with you, while I still have the chance,” her eyes were lit up, lust across her every feature. “I want to be with you, in this room. I want to be the one to corrupt this pure, knightly guard that I’ve been gifted by the Red Queen herself.” 

He stuttered his way through an answer. “We-we really...we really shouldn’t.” 

“I know,” she reached forward as he approached. He barely even registered he’d been moving until she had his collar. “And that’s exactly what makes it so _fun_.” 

He reached down for her hips and landed on her thighs, feeling her through the purple dress. 

“Show me just how dishonest you can be,” there was an edge to her voice. It was no longer a playful request. 

She was ordering him. 

"A pure, good man will never keep us safe in Kupa Keep,” a fire burned in her eyes as she looked down her nose at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “Allow me to corrupt you, before they can.” 

He brought his knees up over the bed frame and onto the bed, took her round the middle and lifted her enough to move her back and push her onto her back. 

He kissed her lips, feeling her tongue against his own, before moving down her body. He didn’t stop, not until he reached her lower stomach, and his hands began scrambling for her skirts. 

“We have to be prepared to move, if someone comes in,” he murmured. “Can you stay composed, Princess?” 

“I dare you to make me fall apart.” 

\-- 

By the night, they were back in her room. 

He was lying on her bed, shirt abandoned to the side as she wandered round her room with her dress barely clinging on to her frame. So loose that she had to hold it up at the bust, else reveal more of her body to him. Her hair was wild, curled from the plaits she wore them in, cascading down her back as she reached her roses, toying with the petals. 

The nighttime only served to enhance how beautiful she was. 

“I’ve been watching out my window, for the Queen’s return,” she said. “Awaiting for a sign that I won’t be abandoned on my wedding day.” 

“You won’t be abandoned,” he assured as he sat up on his elbows. “They would postpone your wedding over cancelling it.” 

A coy smile spread across the Princess’s face. “Perhaps if he does not return before our wedding, someone else will have to marry me in his place. He has a cousin, does he not? They even share a name!” 

Stan pulled a face at the idea of this blonde beauty marrying the Duke. “I wouldn’t suggest it, if I were you.” 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” she pressed. “Any dashing family members squirrelled away? His brother’s not related by blood, and quite young, but I’ve heard he’s incredibly intelligent to be studying out of the city with the greats.” 

“They won’t make you marry anyone else. I’m sure of it.” 

“What about you?” 

Stan spluttered through a response. 

A smile spread across her face as she began to swan over to him. “Will you take your master’s place? You are the closest to him, his very own guard, will you be his replacement, also?” 

Now that he could see her whole face, he was even more smitten with the way she expressed herself through her features. 

“Don’t think about it too hard,” she scolded lightly, tapping a finger against his nose. “You may do something you’ll regret.” 

“The Queen will bring Prince Kyle back. Whether he likes it or not.” 

She laughed at that and leant down, placing a kiss against his cheek. 

“I should leave.” 

“You’re right,” she said mournfully. “And I hate it.” 

“I’ll return tomorrow.” 

“Perhaps you should go back to keeping me locked in my room, and lock yourself in here with me?” 

He chuckled and reached up to kiss her before moving off the bed. “I wish you a good night's sleep, your highness.” 

“Mm, I think I’ll be having some wonderful dreams after today.” 

He gave her a disapproving look as he pulled his shirt on. She wasn’t looking at his face to see it, however. 

He left to an empty hallway and moved through a quiet palace, unprepared for the next morning. 

\-- 

They fell into an easy type of relationship together. Stolen moments in hidden corners, kisses both over and under her decorative masks. He was drunk on the feeling of the Princess against him. On her sweet looks and less savoury words. 

They didn’t know how many hours they would have to be together, and they intended to waste none of them. 

It was never going to last forever. One late morning as they were in the courtyard, their blissful peace came to an end. The noise and commotion that started had them both on edge, the Princess rising from the stone bench she had been perched on. 

He clenched his jaw as he looked over to the palace, and he felt her fingers brushing against his arm. 

“Sir Stanley!” 

The pair of them turned their attention to the servant who was approaching them, out of breath and bowing low as he skidded to a halt in front of Stan. 

“Her majesty the Queen requests your presence in the throne room.” 

“Thank you.” 

He turned to Princess Kenny as the servant vanished to see her crystalline eyes looking up at him. 

“I...?” 

“Go,” she spoke softly, a smile playing on her face as she pushed him. “I’ll be fine on my own. I hope that your friend is safe.” 

He wasted no time. 

The palace was bustling with movement as he raced through the halls. He heard the whispers as he moved and picked up on a general idea of what was going on. 

_They found him on a pirate’s ship, near Rivain!_

He picked up speed. 

The Queen was there in all her glory when he arrived, palace guards dutifully lining the room. The King was there, standing near the door rather than near the Queen, who was sat on her throne. 

“Sir Stanley,” she announced his name and beckoned him forward. 

“Your majesty,” he bowed his head low, one arm across his front. “I am pleased to see your safe return.” 

“And the Prince’s safe return, no doubt,” she added. “We ensured his safe return, after his tragic capture by a pirating ship. He is lucky to be alive. We are all lucky he is alive.” 

“I am,” he looked up with a smile on his face, not trying to hide his relief that his friend had been returned safely. 

"Do you have anything to report, after our extended absence?” 

“I have done my best to keep the Princess happy and safe,” Stan assured. 

“Yes, I’ve heard.” 

The disapproving tone she used had his blood run cold. He looked up to see her looking down at him with narrowed eyes and downturned lips. 

_She knew._

“You’ll return to your post at the Prince’s side,” she ordered. “Someone new will be assigned to the Princess. I’m sure that you understand.” 

“Yes,” his throat was dry as he spoke, wide eyes back on the floor as shame flooded through him. “I understand.” 

“You are dismissed.” 

His legs felt too shaken to walk properly, but he managed to make his way out of the throne room. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

“Stanley.” 

He stopped in his tracks, turning to see that the King had followed him out. He did his best to stand tall to attention as the man approached. 

“I was hoping to speak to you, before you returned to my son’s side,” the King requested. “I understand the Queen’s tone, but I did not want you to leave with her words as your only consolation.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” 

The King led him through the halls, towards the study where he spent so much time. He stood as the king leant against his desk. The solemn look on his face did nothing to help with Stan’s nerves. Nothing at all. 

“We needn’t keep pretence up here,” the King started. “We’ve known you a long time, Stanley. Your parents were dear friends, and to be able to raise you so close to my other sons…I appreciate all you do for Kyle. I really do.” 

“Thank you, your majesty.” 

“But I have seen you grow, and I know your tells. You’re not a good liar. And I know better than to keep this from my Queen.” 

He turned his gaze to the ground. He thought back to their walk in the courtyard. 

He really was transparent, if the King could guess what had happened from that alone. 

“Your time with the Princess must’ve been somewhat a break, after dealing with my hot-headed son for so many years!” he let a bark of laughter out. “She really is quite a beauty.” 

He felt any words of denial or confirmation dry up in his throat. 

“They are to be married, Stanley,” the King’s voice was gentle, though his eyes were as cold as Stan always remembered them being. “You know that, don’t you?” 

“I do,” Stan assured. “I understand. I’m sorry if I’ve-!” 

“Don’t,” the King held up a hand. “You don’t need to, not to me. Mistakes happen, I know that as well as any man. But I want to make sure you understand that that’s what it was. A mistake.” 

The word made him feel hollow. 

“I’m sure it was a wonderful, magical one, but a mistake nonetheless. Agreed?” 

“Agreed,” the word left a poisonous taste on his tongue. “Just a mistake, sire.” 

“Good. Thank you, Stanley. I won’t keep you.” 

Stan turned to leave, but was stopped at the door. 

“Oh, one last thing?” 

He didn’t turn, but didn’t leave. 

“I would keep this particular...secret from the Prince. I know you share everything, but maybe not this.” 

He couldn’t imagine lying to Kyle. 

“That’s an order.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” 

He moved through the halls with only one destination in mind; the Prince’s quarters. 

There were guards posted at his door; two of them, with another two on either end of the corridor. Their eyes followed Stan as he arrived at the room, and opened the door. 

The Prince was there. Pacing the room biting on his thumb in front of his balcony. It was a sight that Stan didn’t realise how badly he’d wanted to see again until it was there. An image he’d seen so many times before and he could never imagine being without. 

Kyle looked up as he entered and the creases in his brow smoothed out, a smile lighting up his face. 

“Stan.” 

Stan rushed forward without closing the door, not bothered by the guards at the door as he wrapped their Prince – his _best friend –_ into a tight hug, feeling a sob escape his lips as he pressed the side of his face against the mess of red curls. “You’re safe.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Kyle choked out as he returned the hug. “I’m so sorry I put you in such a horrible position, I-?” 

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for, I promise.” 

“Has she – told you? Where they found me?” 

Stan pulled back long enough to see Kyle’s face. “Captured by a pirate ship. Lucky to be alive.” 

Tears began to spring at the corners of Kyle’s eyes as he shook his head. “I-I wasn’t held captive, Stan. No one was keeping me there.” 

“Sit down,” Stan didn’t let go of the redhead as he led him to a chair. “Tell me what happened.” 

The story he received was…unexpected, and perfectly Kyle. He spilled every detail as the door closed and Stan thanked the heavens that the guards on the other side were kind enough to give them some privacy. 

He soaked up every detail as he knelt down in front of the man, their hands clasped together, his eyes never leaving the Prince’s face. 

He was worried that if he took his eyes off him again, he might disappear again. 

“They invited me to stay with them, and I...” a tear ran down the Prince’s face, and the look he gave Stan was harrowing. 

Heartbroken. 

“I loved the life that they had shown me. I loved them. I loved him.” 

“Him?” Stan prompted. 

“Craig.” 

They spent the rest of the day in Kyle’s room, talking. They ended up lying on the bed side by side as he tried to cheer his friend up, a smile curling at his lips as he finally heard the man laugh through the tears on his face. 

“What did you do, while I was gone?” 

Stan looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet Kyle’s gaze. “I was tasked with looking after your bride.” 

“How...is she?” 

“She’ll suit you well,” he found himself being honest. “You’ll like her sense of humour.” 

“If you got on with her, then I’m sure I will too, then.” 

He opened his mouth to say more. 

_That’s an order._

The words dried up on his tongue. 

He felt Kyle reach out and did the same, meeting his hand until they were clasped together on the bed between them, both lying there in silence, allowing the storm of emotions to rage in their hearts. 

“I'm scared, Stan,” Kyle’s voice was raspy as he spoke. 

“I won’t leave your side,” Stan promised. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’d give my life before it did.” 

“Thank you, for still being here.” 

They lay there together for what felt like hours. Heartbroken. 

\-- 

The wedding arrived too soon. In that time, he didn’t see the Princess alone once. He caught her eyes in passing, but she was with the King. He had taken over his role as her keeper, it seemed. 

His time with the Prince before the wedding consisted of him trying to psyche the man up. On the morning he was there when Kyle got ready, servants bustling round the Prince who was growing restless. He was snapping at people, temper flaring, and eventually Stan stepped in. 

“I think the Prince needs some time to calm down,” Stan advised the servants who were there. “Are you finished?” 

“We can be,” one said with a stuttering voice. “We can be done-?” 

“Leave!” Kyle snapped with a flick of his wrist and a twisted snarl on his face. “You’re done!” 

They scampered out the room, and Stan turned to Kyle with a frown and his hands planted on his hips. “Did you really need to take it out on them?” 

“What does it matter, I’ll be gone by the end of the day!” Kyle threw his hands in the air. “Get me a drink. Something strong.” 

“The last thing I need is the Queen to discover I failed to stop you escaping, and then allowed you to be a drunken disgrace for your wedding. There’ll be time for that later.” 

Kyle sighed out, closing in on himself. 

“I’m going to give you some time,” Stan offered. “Some privacy before it starts. Will that suffice?” 

“Yes, it will.” 

“Alright. I’ll be outside, if you need anything. If you try to run away, just know that I’ll probably actually be beheaded for it.” 

Kyle gave a wry smile. “I won’t put you in trouble again. Promise.” 

Stan left the room with a stone in his stomach. 

He stood outside the room and grasped the bridge of his nose as he allowed the back of his head to hit the door and took a moment to try prepare himself for the reality of the day. 

He hadn’t been able to keep the Princess out of his mind. He had thought about telling Kyle on more than one occasion, but every time he did he would remember the King’s order. He knew that they were keeping a close eye on him, and they weren’t being subtle about it. The Queen had started asking for direct updates from him on the Prince’s mood. 

He had kept his lips sealed and it was killing him. 

He knew that he was going to have to witness them get married. He was going to have to witness the woman that had captured his heart stand next to his best friend who’s heart he would never be able to repair and say their vows. 

He was going to have to watch two people who meant so much to him put themselves in a position that would make them both miserable, at least for now. He could only hope that they would find some solace in each other. 

Because he did believe that they would get on. He meant it when he told Kyle that he would like her sense of humour, and he meant it when he told the King that she would be able to listen to him when he went on tangents. She would probably find them entertaining. 

He would be there, by their side, for as long as they would have him. 

He hoped they would have him. 

After what he decided was a reasonable time he opened the door to the Prince’s room and stopped short in the doorway. 

The Prince wasn’t alone. 

There was a man there, with stormy eyes and tanned skin. With black hair and a handsome face. 

A man who very clearly was not a royal. 

He was on edge as soon as he saw the foreigner in the Prince’s room, and his hand automatically moved towards his belt where he kept a sword. His eyes narrowed in on where the man had gripped Kyle’s wrist, holding tightly. 

Desperately. 

The plan was hatched in an instant. 

“Kyle,” he kept his voice level and firm as he processed the situation. “I’ve come to fetch you. Allow me to deal with this.” 

“Stan, please, you don’t understand-!” 

“I understand. I won’t hurt him, your highness. But I will escort him from the building, discretely, and ensure he does not return.” 

He watched Kyle withdraw his hand, turning his back to the man in the room. Stan tried to ignore the broken-hearted look that crossed the Prince’s face and wished he could say something, anything, that would assure him it would all be okay. 

The door shut and Stan was left facing this strange pirate, looking out of place in the Prince’s quarters. The man sneered, ducking down as one hand reached to his belt and he asked: “Am I getting escorted out alive?” 

“Their boat leaves the dock at dusk.” 

The man froze. 

Stan swept forward and spoke low. “Their boat leaves the dock at dusk. You’ll know it. It sails a blue flag, a wedding ship. It’s due to take them back to the Kupa Kingdom, but the rest of the royal family will not be on it. There’s a limited retinue, myself included.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“I need you to save them both.” 

The man’s brow furrowed. 

“The Princess…she doesn’t want to be here as much as Kyle doesn’t. I can’t bear to see her unhappy. I can’t bear to see Kyle unhappy, not anymore.” 

“You want us to take both Kyle and the Princess?” 

He began to stumble at the pointed question. “Yes. I’ll help you get them aboard your ship. I’ll help however you need.” 

“Will we be taking you, too?” 

“I-?” he turned his gaze away, heart giving a single strong beat against his ribs. “That’s up to the Princess.” 

He looked back as the man reached out and took his elbow. It took him a few moments to realise what he was doing, but when he did he reached out and reciprocated the action to a firm agreement. 

“We’ll come for you. Make sure they’re ready.” 

“Thank you. Follow me.” 

The man gave him a brief view of where his two crewmates in the courtyard were, and Stan led him through the palace to get there. He kept an eye out for anyone they may bump into, weaving the halls he grew up in with ease to a storeroom that backed out onto a covered area in the courtyard. 

“Dusk,” he reiterated as the man climbed out of the window in the storeroom. “I’ll see you at dusk.” 

Stan headed straight back for the Prince with energy coursing through his every fibre. 

The redheaded man was there, slumped in a chair playing with a pendant that hung from a chain around his neck as he stared at the floor. The passion that Stan was so used to seeing in the man’s eyes was gone. Replaced by something hopeless that didn’t suit him at all. 

“He’s safe.” 

“Thank you,” Kyle murmured as he stood and headed for the door. “I suppose we should start preparing to head down.” 

Stan moved to meet him half way, taking hold of the silver necklace with a wry smile. “You still have this?” 

“I do. I took it with me.” 

“What, when you ran away?” 

“Yes. You mean a lot to me, Stan. You’re my best friend. Leaving my family was hard, but leaving you was harder.” 

He looked up with a lopsided smile. “Softie.” 

“Hey! I’m pouring out my emotions here!” Kyle defended with a grin. “It’s my wedding day. I’m allowed to be soft.” 

Stan pulled him into an embrace, a thousand thoughts and words buzzing around his head that he itched to say. 

But he didn’t. 

Kyle would never permit to put them in danger, not when he was so heartbroken like this. 

The King and Queen wanted his silence. He would give them silence. 

\-- 

It was beautiful. 

He watched the wedding and somehow managed to stop himself being sick. The ceremony was as traditional for the citizens of the Broflovski Kingdom, and many came to bear witness to the marriage between the two families. Kyle looked handsome, even if he did look like he’d rather be literally anywhere else. 

The Princess...was much better at saving face, that was certain. 

She looked like something out of a fairy-tale, with a white mask across her face and a veil trailing behind her, shimmering with gold accents on her white dress. 

Stan tried not to look at her too hard. It wasn’t easy. 

He didn’t stay for the ceremony. He took a short break to rest and eat before he joined the crew preparing the ship. He instructed where to leave their luggage, ensuring that everything was in place. 

He didn’t know what would become of the crew. It was another thing he tried not to think about. 

It was trumpets that alerted him to the presence of the newly wedded royals. They arrived on the Queen’s personal carriage, a precession around them as they waved to the citizens that had come to see them off. He wasn’t sure if the Queen had spoken to Kyle to make him pull his act together, but he looked marginally happier than he had during the ceremony. 

They boarded the ship with their arms linked. Stan greeted them both as their feet touched the deck. 

“Welcome aboard, Prince and Princess Broflovski.” 

“I suppose this is true,” the Princess murmured. “I have a new name now, don’t I?” 

“Thank you, Stan,” Kyle nodded his head in greeting. “I trust you have everything prepared for us?” 

“I do. I’ve instructed for welcome drinks to be prepared for you. I thought you both might need them.” 

Kyle grasped his arm and pulled the Princess with him. “This is why you’re my favourite guard. Where are they?” 

Kenny laughed next to him. “He acts like he didn’t drink half his body weight in wine already! You should have seen him at the ceremony, Stanley.” 

“Mother was sure to make sure I knew she’d seen me.” 

“Such a scolding,” the Princess’s nose crinkled with amusement. “I would’ve thought you were just a young child still, not a man of age on his wedding day.” 

Stan chuckled, bringing their attention back to him. 

“Sorry,” he muttered as he looked up at the pair. “I just – I told you that you’d get on.” 

“He’s terrible, really,” the Princess said in a loud whisper. “I’m just very good at pretending.” 

“Hey! It’s not too early for me to throw you overboard!” 

He stood by their side as they sat and shared drinks together, their ship departing for the journey to the Kupa Kingdom. The Princess asked all the right questions to get Kyle talking, about his brother and his interests. Kyle... 

Was distracted, sometimes, looking out across the sea as if searching for something. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Princess,” he muttered after finishing his glass. “I won’t be long. Stan, if you could keep her company?” 

“Of course, your highness.” 

The redhead vanished with his shoulders tense. Stan watched him until he was out of sight. 

“I hope I haven’t disappointed him.” 

He snapped his eyes down to where the Princess sat. “Why would you have?” 

“He’s been off all day. Though, I suppose that’s to be expected after his rather unfortunate return.” 

“The Prince will be fine. You’ve done well with him, put him at ease. I hope he hasn’t disappointed you?” 

“Never,” she looked up with those large, blue eyes. “I understand why you’re so fond of him. I can see us becoming great friends.” 

He couldn’t keep her gaze. 

“Not feeling remorse, are you?” 

Stan shook his head. “I-I’m not. I’m sorry if you feel like I ignored you.” 

She gave a wistful sigh and looked towards where the man who was now her husband had vanished to. “Don’t worry, Stanley. I was expecting it, once news that the Prince had returned. I was surprised by how much Kyle was kept from me, between his return and the wedding.” 

“He wasn’t really allowed out his room,” Stan confessed. “I think she was scared he’d run away again.” 

“Captured by pirates, I heard. Fancy that.” 

He thought of Craig, the pirate that he had found in Kyle’s room, and made a pact with. “Yeah, fancy that.” 

“I am pleased that you’re coming with us. I hope that you and I...” 

Her words trailed off. When he glanced down at her, she was looking at her lap. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promised to keep you safe, remember?” 

She laughed at his words. “Yes, you did. I remember.” 

It wasn’t long before Kyle returned, and the sun set. 

He set to patrolling the ship as the pair retired. To their newly wed suite, where they would spend their first night together. He would like to pretend he didn’t pass their room frequently, but that would be a lie. 

Many of the crew members had disappeared to their own quarters as Stan paced. He couldn’t imagine sleeping, not when he was expecting someone. 

Expecting a pirate ship. 

He was looking out for it. 

When the moon was high, and the stars bright, there was movement. Someone walking fast, heading through the ship towards him. He turned, preparing himself as he headed for the noise, wondering if maybe it was them. Maybe they’d come on board. Maybe they would sneak the royals out when everyone was asleep. Maybe... 

He ran face first into Kyle. 

“Kyle,” he took hold of the man’s arms to keep him steady, searching the man’s face. His cheeks were red. “What-?!” 

“I can’t do this,” Kyle gasped out, shoving Stan to the side to get passed him. “I can’t be with-?!” 

He vanished towards the bow of the ship. 

Stan’s legs were moving before his brain could catch up to him. 

He rushed into the royal cabin, seeing the room that he had helped prepare. Their luggage was exactly where he’d left it, but there was an addition to the room; the Princess. 

She was sat on the bed, her wedding dress discarded on the floor, leaving her in her under-dress on the bed. Her hair had been taken down, and the mask that usually covered the lower part of her face was gone. 

She wasn’t sobbing, but she had a hand pressed against her mouth. 

“Princess…are you alright?” 

She turned to him, a sad smile on her lips, and didn’t even bother to wipe the tears at the corners of her eyes. “I’m fine, Stanley. Thank you for your concern. Perhaps you should be chasing your Prince?” 

“Maybe,” he agreed, though he didn’t move from the doorway. 

“I suppose I should be glad,” she murmured after a beat of silence. “That he doesn’t want me.” 

He couldn’t help himself any further. He rushed forward, dropping down on one knee in front of where she at on the bed and took her hands in his own. 

“If he doesn’t, he’s mad,” Stan said, voice full of honesty. “I don’t know how anyone in this world wouldn’t want you.” 

She crumpled. The tears spilled over and she became shaken with sobs as she began to cry. He rushed to encompass her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her lithe shoulders and holding her close, resting his cheek against her temple. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he said. “I promise.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do.” 

She looked up with narrowed eyes and a crinkled brow. “How could you possibly...?” 

"We need to get ready.” 

“Get ready?” 

He stood and began to rush for the Prince’s things, knowing exactly what he would need. A small amount. Nothing too fancy. Perhaps a few tokens of gratitude, for their saviours. 

“Stanley, what are you doing?” 

“We have to get ready.” 

“Where are we going?” 

He turned to her as he shoved a few of Kyle’s worldly possessions into a sack and turned to her. “I’ve arranged something.” 

“I’m tired, Stanley. I don’t have time for games, or-?” 

There was commotion from outside. The ship rocked, violently. 

She looked up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

He moved to grab a cape to wrap round her shoulder’s - Kyle’s, that he wore with his wedding outfit. She was grabbing a few of her things as he got it, and she took the sack to shove them into as he secured the cape round her. 

“Let’s go.” 

She didn’t question him, just took his hand and allowed him to lead her. 

It was chaotic when they left. There were pirates on their ship, fighting with the few guards that had joined them. He dragged her quickly, not drawing his sword as he headed in the direction of the main deck. 

Smoke was starting to fill the lower decks. Someone shouted, alerting the rest of the crew. 

_There’s a fire! Fire aboard the ship!_

“Oh my heavens,” the Princess gasped out behind him. “You-did you-?!” 

“I’ll explain later,” Stan promised. “Right now I have to get you to Craig.” 

When they were out in the open, he saw Kyle. The flash of red hair at the bow of the ship, with the very pirate who he had caught in the Prince’s room earlier that day by his side. They were standing together, close, looking ready to fight each other. 

He rushed up to the pair with the Princess’s hand clasped firmly in his own, scowl on his face as he got close enough to speak and demanded from Craig: “Why are you still here?” 

“He said he won’t come without a fight.” 

“Stan?!” Kyle’s green eyes were ablaze with fury. “Was this you?!” 

“I just told them how to find you. I didn’t start the fire in the lower decks,” Stan defended. 

“The – there’s a _fire_ in the lower decks?!” 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Can’t we talk about this when we’re not on a burning ship?” 

“You fucking better believe we’ll be talking about this when – _hey!_ Unhand me!” 

Stan watched as Craig ducked down and scooped the Prince up and over his shoulder, hand resting on his rear to keep him steady as he spoke. “Hold on tight, your highness.” 

Stan watched as he began to run, straight for the edge of the ship, and he turned to Kenny. 

“Are you ready?” 

Her brow was creased with worry, but she rolled her shoulders back and nodded her head. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

They ran. 

They followed Craig’s actions, taking a running jump up onto the edge of the ship before pushing off, Stan attempting to pull Kenny’s weight as much as he could to give her more momentum. They sailed through the air and for a moment – 

For a moment, it felt like a cover had been cast off them both. 

They landed on the other side safely, and Stan looked up just in time to see Craig disappearing off up towards the crow’s nest. 

“Stan?!” 

He swallowed a lump in his throat as his friend’s ire turned to him. 

“Do you want to explain yourself?!” 

“Perhaps that would be best left until Craig has-?” 

“Don’t give me that shit, what kind of scheme have you two planned?! When you told me you were going to escort him out the palace and ensure he never returned, I wasn’t expecting you intended to put yourself in cahoots with-?!” 

The sound of a loud horn cut Kyle off. 

He shifted closer to Kyle on habit, dragging the Princess close as he turned his attention to the ship they had came from. They watched as the grapping lines were cut and the pirates that had assaulted their ship were returning, loud and boisterous as he expected them to be. The trio stumbled as the ship rocked with the force of being let go and Stan grasped out behind himself with his free hand to grasp Kyle’s arm. 

Once the ship was steady, and they had began to move away from the wedding boat with blue flag shrinking in the flames, he turned back to Kyle with the intension of explaining himself. 

He didn’t get the chance, as a grinning Craig came sliding back down to the deck, and Kyle’s attention was all on him. 

The kiss that Kyle tugged Craig into had a fondness bubbling in Stan’s stomach, smile inching across his face, secure in the knowledge he’d done the right thing. 

“I can’t believe you!” Kyle shouted as they parted. “Of all the boneheaded, reckless, moronic things I have ever seen you do-!” 

Craig kissed him again. 

Stan looked away that time, feeling a little less like he was witnessing a couple reunite and more like he was watching his brother engage in something a little unsavoury. He looked down to see Princess Kenny big blues already on him, crinkles at the side of her eyes that betrayed her amusement. 

Their attention was all turned towards someone that approached as they cleared their throat, and Stan found himself instinctively moving in front of Kenny as a decorated pirate approached, tricorn hat promising them to be the Captain, smirk on their face with their hands clasped behind their back. 

Behind them stood another pirate, with a bird’s nest of blonde hair sat on top his head, chest exposed through loose clothes, holding a torch. It was the captain who spoke. 

“I am Captain Wendyl. I suppose I should give our new captives a warm welcome aboard,” they joked, eyes glittering as they landed on Stan. “You must be the guard that Craig told me about.” 

“Yes, sir,” Stan took a step forward, pressing a fist to his chest and dropping to one knee. “I cannot express my gratitude enough, for your assistance today.” 

“At ease, solider,” the Captain’s voice shook with humour. “No need to be so formal. I don’t think you could consider yourself a royal guard anymore. I’m pretty sure what you’ve done today is deflected from your army and committed treason.” 

“Uh, yes. I suppose you’re right,” he admitted as he stood up. “Still, thank you. Truly.” 

The Captain turned to Kenny behind him. “You must be Princess Kenny, of Kupa Kingdom.” 

“A pleasure,” she stepped forward with an enchanting smile and a sweet curtsy. “And you are our wicked pirate captors?” 

“That we are.” 

“Well, I’ll be sure to be on my best behaviour then, in case you decide to send me back to where you stole me from.” 

Captain Wendyl grinned and turned to Kyle. “Now that’s what a good impression sounds like. I hope you’re taking notes, your highness?” 

Kyle huffed out. “You understand the position you’ve put yourselves in? My mother was willing to kill you to get me back. I won’t be able to live with myself if this costs you your lives, Captain.” 

“Well, you’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t catch on. We did attempt to make the capture look a little more…natural.” 

They turned to where the wild blonde behind the captain stood, still holding his torch. He smiled wide. “I – uh – I started in the food area?” 

Their Captain gave a huff, rolling their eyes with a rueful smile on their face. “You did great, Tweek.” 

“So…that’s it?” 

Eyes fell back on Kyle. Kyle, who’s previous fury seemed to have subsided for an almost defeated air. 

“You’re just going to accept whatever fate I bring with me?” 

“I swore to you I would see you again, Kyle. I keep my promises.” 

The two pirates turned to leave, giving the four of them the privacy they needed. 

“Alright,” Kyle started. “You said we would talk about this when we weren’t on a burning ship. Well, I’m pretty sure this ship isn’t burning, so one of you can come out with it, as apparently I’m the only one out the loop.” 

Stan exchanged a look with Craig. 

He decided to be the one to explain. “I asked Craig to save you both. While you were gone, your mother…assigned me to the Princess. She explained to me that the Regent of Kupa Keep was dishonest, and that it wasn’t safe for you to go back. But that id you didn’t marry, he would take it as an act of war.” 

The Princess stepped forward. “You may have been married to me, but the Regent wanted you as a trophy, Kyle. He has a long-reaching grasp. You would be a hostage, not a member of the court, and me his spy.” 

Kyle stood tall at the news. “I – I know the Regent. It was…one of the reasons I fled in the first place.” 

“Thankfully, when your handsome young guard here was assigned to me, he found it relatively easy to gain my trust,” her smile turned as lewd as he’d become to expect from her. “He’s quite talented with his tongue, don’t you know? Even if it’s not always for speaking.” 

Stan felt his face set on fire, embarrassment rushing through his body at her words. “Princess! You – not in front of-?!” 

“Oh, please, Stanley. My husband appears far too infatuated with another to be upset by my early case of adultery,” her eyes glittered as she turned to Craig. “You must be the dashing pirate that stole his heart?” 

He smirked at the question. “I think that’s something only he can answer.” 

Kyle turned away in an attempt to hide his face, but Stan could see his flush despite the darkness. 

She chuckled. “I shall let him answer it to you directly, then. Come, Stanley. I wish to acquaint myself with our new dwelling. If they are to extend the hand of friendship, we should rest and find out how to make ourselves useful in the morning.” 

Stan nodded, but turned to Kyle before they went. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d refuse. You’re so stubborn about it.” 

Kyle huffed. “You’re right. I would’ve done.” 

“You deserve to be happy. If they’re willing to have you, you should let them.” 

He turned away from his friend and towards the Princess, extending a hand towards her which she took before she led him in the direction the Captain had gone. He glanced over his shoulder to where the Prince was, standing facing this strange pirate that had stolen his heart. 

He supposed calling him _prince_ wasn’t going to be needed anymore. 

“I guess you’re not just good looks, hmm?” 

He snapped his head back to the woman leading him away from his friend. “What?” 

“Your plan, to have the pirates come save us. It was good.” 

“I promised I’d keep you both safe.” 

Her eyes glittered as she looked over her should. “You made good on that promise.” 

“I don’t know how safe a life aboard a pirate ship will be, but…” 

She pulled him to a stop, smile dancing behind the mask she wore, as she reached up to take hold of his face. “So long as you stay by my side, I’m sure you’ll make sure it stays safe.” 

When he leant down to kiss her, it was with a promise. 

A promise and a freedom that this was them and he would remain by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! It's a day late, but that's Stenny week completed!!!


End file.
